Acupuncture originated in ancient China approximately 4000 years ago. It is based upon metaphysical concepts of “ch'i” (Qi), a supposed body energy that runs through hypothesized channels called “meridians.” On these “meridians” are 365 designated acupuncture points that can be used for stimulation to balance “yin and yang” by relieving blockages in the flow of “ch'i.”
The physiological and anatomical basis of acupuncture points has been investigated. Acupuncture points have been found to be located in the vicinity of the small or large peripheral nerves and their bifurcations, motor points of neuromuscular attachments, blood vessels, ligaments and suture lines of the skull. A double-blind, placebo-controlled randomized study reported that true acupuncture points have higher local temperature and lower electrical resistance, compared to non-acupuncture points.
The use of auricular (ear) acupuncture as a method to aid smokers to overcome their addiction and/or overcome nicotine dependency has been previously reported. Many conflicting results have been reported with a number of recent publications such as Kelly and McCrory (2003), Willemsen et al. (2003), White A. R et al. (2002), Linde et al. (2001), Haustein K. O (2000), White A. R (1999), White A. R et al. (1998), Borchgrevink C. F (1997), Clavel-Chapelon F et al. (1997), Lando H. A (1996), Law and Tang (1995) and Clavel-Chapelon F et al. (1992) reporting that acupuncture is not effective in helping promote smoking cessation or helping to overcome nicotine dependency. Alternatively other authors such as Ausfeld-Hafter B et al. (2004), Bier I. D et al. (2002), He D et al. (2001), Yiming C et al. (2000), Waite Clough (1998), Cottraux J et al. (1986) and Fuller J. A (1982) have reported that auricular acupuncture is a viable method for helping promote smoking cessation.
This inconsistency has been highlighted by researches such as Garrison M. M et al. (2003), Margolin A et al (2002) and Ernst E (1998), and the need for clarification has been stated.
Furthermore, the existence of specific anti-smoking acupuncture points has been questioned since some studies show little difference in cessation rates between “real” and “sham” acupuncture groups.
While non-ear acupuncture points have previously been used to examine the efficacy of acupuncture for promoting smoking cessation, their use has been part of a general combination treatment strategy. For example, He D et al. (1997) found that a combination of body acupuncture (Lieque and Kongzui), ear acupuncture (Shenmen, mouth, lung), as well as acupressure (Shenmen, mouth, lung, trachea, hunger, endocrine) is effective in promoting smoking cessation.
A number of devices that aid smokers to quit smoking have been described. Australian Patent AU611745 describes a combined sound-generating device and auricle electrical acupuncture device for assisting addiction treatment. The device is made of a clip electrode and buzzer that is attached to the ear to deliver a high voltage stimulus of low current and ultra-low frequency sound.
The use of a removable attachable wrist band to help an addicted cigarette smoker permanently quit smoking has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,598. As described, the wrist band is placed on a user's wrist such that the acupressure stimulator is positioned proximal to the L-7 acupuncture point so that snapping of the band against the wrist stimulates the acupuncture point. The authors suggest that the wrist band has a dual function of both providing a non-aversive behavioural modification as well as stimulating the L-7 acupuncture point.
Chinese patent application CN1140062 describes the use of a plaster comprising ingredients such as clove, cinnamon bark, areca and ichthyol that is applied to the Lieque acupuncture point to assist people to give up smoking. The authors suggest that the plaster works by irritating the sense organ in the oral cavity, resulting in a tingling in the tip of tongue and causing the taste of tobacco to become bitter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved or alternative method of aiding smoking cessation or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.